Inula japonica Thunb/Inula britannica L. is a traditional Chinese herbal medicine of the genus Compositae. 1-O-acetylbritannilatone is a major component of Inula japonica Thunb/Inula britannica L. Its acetylated derivative, 1,6-O,O-diacetylbritannilatone, is reported to have some anti-tumor, anti-asthma, anti-inflammatory and other physiological activities.
Inflammation is a common but important basic pathological process, and is the defense response of various tissues with vascular system to various damage factors. Inflammation and many diseases, including rhinitis, rhinitis, arthritis, Alzheimer's, arteriosclerosis, and cancer are all inextricably linked.
Asthma is a complex airway inflammatory process that may be involved in a variety of inflammatory cells. Inflammatory factors, such as Leukotriene C4 (LTC4), are released. Inhibition of LTC4 production is important for controlling asthma and airway inflammation. There is a need to develop novel leukotriene production inhibitors.